


It's a long road

by injeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi needs a break, M/M, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Multi, Road Trips, fifth wheeling iwaizumi, matsuhana - Freeform, oifuta - Freeform, someone get him a boyfriend plz, video calls with Dateko and Seijoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: A three-day camping / road trip with two couples and one fifth-wheeling Iwaizumi ~Starring Oikawa, Futakuchi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and IwaizumiFluff, ridiculous moments, chaotic chat rooms and more :)





	It's a long road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3x3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/gifts).



 

 

"Stop," Iwaizumi says, edging away as far as the seat belt and the cramped interior of the car would let him.  
Hanamaki does not stop. Neither does Matsukawa.  
Rather, the moans seems to get louder, Hanamaki moving closer until he's practically sitting on his boyfriend's lap, the kiss still unbroken as it had been for the past twenty minutes.  
Iwaizumi presses himself against the opposite car door as hard as he can.

" _Stop_ ," Oikawa hisses, his eyes still fixed on the road but his ears still helplessly open to the sounds of making-out-about-to-turn-into-sex behind him. Futakuchi, sitting next to him, wraps the map around his head as if it would block out the noise.  
Matsukawa gives no heed to his words and continues to keep sucking off Hanamaki's face. Iwaizumi throws a magazine at them, but misses.

Futakuchi taps on Oikawa's shoulder, and whispers something into his ear. Oikawa takes one hand off the steering wheel briefly to give him a thumbs up, and Futakuchi then wriggles his shoulders through the gap between the front two seats and whispers something to Iwaizumi. A minute later, Oikawa accelerates (probably breaking the speed limit, but in this middle-of-nowhere trail there's no cameras to catch him) and _flies_  over a speed bump, the car practically airborne for several seconds before landing back on the road with a crash. Hanamaki and Matsukawa yelp and are jerked apart by the impact, staring up at Oikawa in indignation. Oikawa catches their eye through the mirror and smirks.

 

 

 

At one point, Futakuchi sighs, stretches, and settles back down, his hand now on Oikawa's thigh. _This_ Oikawa doesn't mind much; Futakuchi is a touchy person, and he's used to the contact.

Then a few minutes later, Oikawa can definitely feel that Futakuchi's hand is higher up his leg than it was before. Maybe his face is starting to heat up a little bit, but he keeps his eyes on the road, grateful for a little silence (in the back, he hears some faint snoring) to concentrate on not crashing and killing them all.  
  
And then Futakuchi shifts his hand a little too close and Oikawa says flatly, "Kenji, you have your hand on my crotch."  
  
"I'm bored," Futakuchi replies, and Oikawa feels his hand move again a little.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can have your hand on my crotch. I'm driving."  
  
Futakuchi leans over as much as his seat belt lets him and slides his other hand around Oikawa's neck. "I know."  
  
"Ken- " Oikawa breaks off as Futakuchi slips a hand underneath his shirt. " _Kenji_ , really?"  
  
"Bored," is all he gets in reply, and he doesn't need to look sideways to see the familiar smirk gracing his (horny) boyfriend's lips.

Oikawa really doesn't know why Futakuchi was so surprised when he slammed on the brakes (the road had been empty for miles, anyway) and lunged over, reaching forwards and silencing him with a forceful kiss. The little squeak of surprise that he hears makes him smile a little.

Iwaizumi wakes up from a nap and notices the car isn't moving.  
"Oikawa?" He leans forwards, and sees something he's seen too much of already. Besides him, Hanamaki wakes up, notices, and leans over to shake Matsukawa's shoulder.

Once again, Iwaizumi questions why he thought coming on this trip was a good idea, and tries once again to weld himself into the car door, turning the volume of his iPod as high as it would go.

 

 

 

"Snack stop," Oikawa says, pulling up to the brightly lit convenience store. Futakuchi tumbles out of the other side.

Iwaizumi tugs out his earplugs and glances at the boot of the car. "What stuff did we need again?"  
  
Matsukawa opened the car boot and looked inside, then back at Iwaizumi. "Everything."  


 

"I'm going to regret this."  
  
"Then buy the other one."  
  
"But what if I regret that more?"  
  
Oikawa kicks Futakuchi in the shin. "Just buy one!"  
  
"But how am I meant to _choose_?"  
  
Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Oikawa stresses, "Kenji, they're _sweets_. More specifically, sour gummies that are _all from the same brand_. They will literally all taste the _same_."  
  
"No they don't, what are you on? This is important! This could make or break my entire _week_!"  
  
"Then buy them all! You're going to finish them all before we even start driving again anyway."  
  
"It's not the same!"  
  
"Kenji, I swear to the god of volleyball -"

 

"Hey, guys, have you seen Mattsun and Makki?" Iwaizumi glances around. "They're not back yet."  
  
Futakuchi popped another sweet into his mouth and nodded towards the store. "They went to the toilet or something."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Dunno. As soon as we got here, I think."  
  
"And have they come out since?"  
  
A look of realization floods Futakuchi's face. "Shit. No, they haven't. They're probably going at it again, aren't they?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Iwaizumi looked back towards the store. "It's been fifty minutes. I think they are."

 

 

 

At the unusually lengthy period of silence besides him, Oikawa glances over to see Futakuchi slumped over the dashboard with his face buried in his arms.  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
He receives a long-suffering sigh in reply.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
There's a short silence, before Kenji mumbles out, "Carsick."  
  
Huffing, Oikawa pulls the car over to the side of the road. "I told you not to eat all those sweets at once, didn't I?"  
  
Futakuchi murmurs back something that sounds suspiciously like "Are you my mom?"

 

"Ugh," Futakuchi complains, draping himself over Oikawa's shoulders.

"I told you so," Oikawa replies, reaching up and readjusting his boyfriend into a slightly more comfortable position.  
  
" _Uuuuuuughhhh_ ," Futakuchi protests, burying his face into Oikawa's neck.

Iwaizumi watches them, and shoves Hanamaki and Matsukawa into the car again.  
  
"I'm driving this time," he says.

 

 

 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says from the back. "Iwa-chan, the sky is so pretty right now, the sun's setting, let's stop for a bit?"  
  
From the front, Iwaizumi sighs. "If we do, it's going to be dark once we get to the campsite."  
  
"We have torches and phones, it'll be fine! Iwa-chan, let's not miss this opportunity!"  
  
Iwaizumi ends up pulling over to the side of the road anyway.

The last rays of the sun illuminate the edges of the moor, the horizon glowing pink and orange and yellow as the sun sinks down below view. Half of the sky is already dark, black and navy and indigo and already speckled with silver stars.  
  
"Group photo," Futakuchi says immediately, pulling out his phone. Hanamaki tugs Oikawa back by the back of his jacket to stop him falling down a clump of flowers.  
It's a tight squeeze, getting all five of them into the camera, but it works. And the scenery shows up nicely, too.  
  
Futakuchi sends the photo on the group chat, along with about forty others. They vary from photos of the sun and the violet-rimmed clouds to the little pink flowers that sprout up in clumps on the moor, and of Iwaizumi taking photos, and of Oikawa taking photos of Iwaizumi taking photos, and Hanamaki taking photos of Oikawa taking photos of Iwaizumi taking photos, and Matsukawa taking photos of Hanamaki's ass, and several blurred photos of them running, stumbling clumsily over the uneven ground of the moor. There's photos that the others sent too; mugshots, mostly, Iwaizumi laughing at something Matsukawa said, a blurred photo of Futakuchi's face when he tripped and fell into a rabbit-hole, Hanamaki and Matsukawa kissing behind the car, Oikawa standing with his arms outstretched towards the last patches of yellow sun visible over the rim of the earth. In an attempt to watch the sun for a little longer, Futakuchi climbs up onto the top of the car, and is followed by Oikawa, who almost immediately pulls him forward into a kiss. Iwaizumi sends a photo of Oikawa and Futakuchi, their bodies only dark silhouettes against the last rays of the sun, their forms outlined by a soft, glowing yellow light. Oikawa makes it his wallpaper.

 

 

 

"That took too long," Matsukawa said, squinting through the darkness. "I can't see shit. Is this where we're meant to be?"  
  
"Probably?" Hanamaki yawns. "At this point I'm so tired I could go to sleep on the ground."  
  
"Don't," Iwaizumi advises.

"That took _way_ too long," Futakuchi grumbles, letting the torch dangle from his wrist so he could stand up and stretch, wincing as he heard the audible sounds of joints clicking. "Since when were tents so hard to set up?"  
  
"Since we had to set them up in pitch-black with the light from one faulty torch and five dying mobile phones, probably."

 

"Roomings," Matsukawa said. "A two-person tent and a three-person tent."  
  
Iwaizumi looked wistfully at the tents. "Is there any chance you couples could split up in the tents? So there might not be a chance of you going at it again at night or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I tried." Iwaizumi walked over to the three-person tent. "I'm in there with Makki and Mattsun, then. I know from high school that they're surprisingly quiet sleepers." Turning around, he fixed Oikawa and Futakuchi with a dark stare. "You two, on the other hand ... you guys won't be making too much noise when we're trying to sleep, won't you?"  
  
Futakuchi gulped, and Oikawa instinctively saluted out of fear. "Got it ..."

 

 

 

"Kenji," Oikawa shakes Futakuchi awake, who gives a half-hearted swing at the vague direction of the voice and misses. "Kenji, come out, I wanna show you something."

"Sleep," Futakuchi grumbles, wriggling further down into his sleeping bag. Oikawa promptly unzips it and drags his boyfriend outside, stumbling over stray twigs and rocks until they reached a fallen tree that lies almost flat, the trunk wide and worn smooth.

The sleep now drained from his system, Futakuchi rubs his eyes again and notices that they're able to see, even though it should be pitch black and neither of them are using any flashlights or phones. Frowning, he looks around at the silvery glowthat washes the forest in a cool, shallow light, and then looks up.

Stretched above them, reaching beyond the ends of the sky that they could see, is a scattering of glimmering stars, bright against a violet-silver spray of smaller stars that lights up the sky, a swirl of soft colours that mix and washes the blackness of the night sky with colour.

The sight is mesmerizing.

Oikawa is watching him fondly. "Nice, isn't it?"

Futakuchi turns to look at him. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"Holy _shit_."

Oikawa laughs, and for those few moments, the stars from millions of miles away reflected in their eyes, it's just them in the whole universe.

 

 

 

"We should go and wake the other tent up. They shouldn't miss this view."

"Their fault for being asleep!"

"I know you don't mean that."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go wake them up."

"Makki and Mattsun won't start making out again, will they?"

"They probably will, to be honest. I've never seen a hornier couple - but we're under the Milky Way, so it will probably be more romantic."

"Hey, aren't you going to kiss me under the light of the stars from the distant galaxies?"

"I kissed you in front of the sunset, wasn't that enough?"

"No."

Oikawa laughs again, and doesn't hesitate to lean forward into a kiss.

(Iwaizumi ends up waking up without their help, and brings out Hanamaki and Matsukawa by himself.)  
  
(Hanamaki and Matsukawa end up kissing underneath the stars.)  
  
(Iwaizumi records them all.)

 

 

 

Matsukawa nudges Hanamaki and points into the forest. "Look."

Hanamaki oberves the little dancing lights. "Fireflies?"

Matsukawa nods. " _Insects_." Shooting his boyfriend a look, he winked. Hanamaki's face split into a grin, and they both turned to look at Oikawa.

(Futakuchi notices the suspicious turn-to-look in unison. After mildly debating about whether to warn Oikawa, he decides not to and leads him over to where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were.)

"Close your eyes," Matsukawa says, and Oikawa immediately backs away. "Ahaha. Hell no. That has never ended up well for me."

"There's always a first for everything," offers Hanamaki, though the words of comfort were nullified by his shit-eating grin.

Futakuchi holds Oikawa's hands together behind his back, handcuff-style, and Oikawa squawks in indignation. "Betrayal! I thought you were on my side!"

"First time for everything," Futakuchi repeats, and Matsukawa covers Oikawa's eyes.

 

 

 

Oikawa's shrieking wakes Iwaizumi up again a few seconds later, and he emerges from his tent just in time to see Oikawa bolting past him and diving into his tent, zipping up the entrance in less than a second. Immediately afterwards, he hears the distinct sound of insect repellent spraying non-stop, and then Futakuchi comes into view, laughing so hard that he ends up careening into random trees and tripping as he fumbles with the tent zipper, apologizing through his laughter. Hanamaki and Matsukawa come next, giggling and crawling into the tent without a word, only to scramble out again when they hear Futakuchi start howling with laughter again, and dragging out Oikawa who has somehow managed to get himself tangled up in the mosquito net.

  
"You are the _worst_ boyfriend," Oikawa sulks later. Futakuchi, still breathless from laughing, rolls over in the tent and snuggles up closer, replying, "I am your _only_ boyfriend."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Love you too."

 

 

  
"Pull out the pegs," Matsukawa says, walking around the tent and stopping every few feet to reach into the ground and tug up an iron hook with dirt clinging to its surface. Iwaizumi pulls out the last one, and the outer tent, now with no pegs left to hold it up, collapses.

And a startled and affronted yelp from under the heavy folds of tent fabric makes them all jump.

 

  
"Did _no_ - _one_ see me go into that tent?" Hanamaki demands for the fourteenth time. Iwaizumi raises his hands. "Don't look at me. I wasn't even there for the most part."

Matsukawa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tighter. "Babe, I said I'm sorry ~"

Hanamaki thought for a few seconds before wriggling around in Matsukawa's arms and leaning towards him. "Kiss."

"No," Iwaizumi says immediately.

" _Yes_ ," says Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi gets up and walks off, but both Hanamaki and Matsukawa can hear him laughing.

 

 

  
"Check that map."

"I _did_!"

"Then you're checking it wrong!"

"I'm not!"

Iwaizumi leans forward and yanks the map out of Hanamaki's hands. "Isn't this upside down? We're not even in this area, what are you doing?"

Matsukawa took one hand off the steering wheel to face Hanamaki. "Babe, I love you, but really?"

"GPS," Futakuchi suggested, his voice slightly muffled by Oikawa's shoulder. "Google Maps. The live-savers of our century."

"No signal and no data," Iwaizumi quips. "Why did we think going to such a remote place was a good idea?"

Matsukawa huffed. "Ghost stories and creepy folklore monsters and abandoned military bases. Didn't we agree?"

"No, we didn't."

"Whether we did or not, the fact that we are currently driving down an unknown road in the middle of the unknown hasn't changed. I would like to do something about that fact."

"Road signs? Anything?"

"Dude, the road has been completely empty for the last half an hour."

"I don't like this. What if we're driving into the middle of a _minefield_ and we don't know?"

Futakuchi nudges Oikawa. "You're not going to help?"

"I like to watch the world burn."

At this, Futakuchi laughs, settling down on Oikawa's lap and closing his eyes. "Fair enough."

 

 

 

"This is fine."

"No, it's _not_ , we lost like, an hour and a half of driving time."

"We went in a circle! We know where we are now. That's way better than like, going in the wrong direction and ending up in China or something."

"How the fuck would we manage to drive to China in an hour and a half over the sea?"

Oikawa opens one eye and watches as Hanamaki flails around in the shotgun seat, and Iwaizumi leaning forward as far as the seat belt would let him to try to stop them from going in the completely wrong directions. Glancing down, he pokes the dozing Futakuchi awake. "Was it such a good idea to sit back and watch the world burn? Look at them."

Futakuchi scrunches up his face for a few seconds, listening to the conversations at the front of the car, then relaxes, shrugging. "Eh." He stretches his arms out. "Cuddle."

"You're very demanding," Oikawa observes. Futakuchi's sleepy expression brightens into a grin. "You like it."

"I like it," Oikawa agrees, dodging the vacation pamphlet thrown at his head by Iwaizumi accompanied by a loud reminder of the no-PDA rule in the car. (Which nobody kept anyway, so Oikawa is almost sure that Iwaizumi just uses the old rule as an excuse to throw something at him and his boyfriend.)

 

 

 

Matsukawa turns on the windscreen wipers and says in a loud whisper, "I can't be the only one feeling largely uncomfortable right now."

Besides him, Hanamaki lets out a shrill laugh. "Uncomfortable? I'm fucking terrified."

Oikawa kicks the bundle curled up at his feet. "Kenji." The bundle doesn't move. "Kenji, get back onto your seat, they aren't coming in."

Iwaizumi zips up his jacket all the way up to his face and hides the rest of himself under a scarf. "No chances."

"Dudes, the windows are all closed and the doors are all locked. There's no way in hell any of those things are coming in."

"No chances," echoed Futakuchi from the bottom of the car. "I still have bites from last night that are itching like crazy. Those little fuckers can get _everywhere_."

"They are _mosquitoes_ ," Oikawa says firmly. "Unless there's a giant ten-foot-tall ripped mosquito with super-hacker skills in lockpicking and a sledgehammer, there's no way they can get into this car right now."

His description is met by silence.

"Please don't," Hanamaki says.

 

 

 

"Okay, but, seriously, _we_ would have won."

Oikawa scoffs. "I'm sorry, you must be confused."

Futakuchi huffs. "Dateko is superior. End of story."

From the front, Matsukawa says, "You never made it past the quarterfinals or something. We've made it all the way to the finals before. We're a nationals-level team."

"So are we!"

"That one match was a fluke. And also, it was a close match. We are on the same level, except Dateko is a little bit higher because we have the highest blocking rate in the entire country and therefore we are _all_ better blockers than you."

"But we have Oikawa, and your setter is helpless."

"Kogane is not helpless!" Futakuchi protests, then lapses into silence. "Well. He won't be helpless next year once Sakunami and the coach is finished with him."

"We also have Iwaizumi and Kyoutani," Hanamaki adds. "Our spikers are more powerful than yours."

Futakuchi scowls. "In case you forgot, _I've_ spiked past two of your blockers with ease. Aone is stronger than me _and_ most of you here, so is Kogane - though I doubt he'll be spiking anytime soon - we have just as much spiking power as you do."

Oikawa smirks. "Your arguments aren't very powerful since there's one of you and there's four of us."

In answer, Futakuchi whacked Oikawa with his travelling pillow.

"Our serves," Iwaizumi adds. "A higher percentage of our starters can do a jump serve than yours. It's only you now that can do a jump serve during a game, isn't it?"

Futakuchi pauses. "I am debating on whether to feel proud and agree first or whether to defend my teammates first."

"Wow, you're horrible."

Oikawa sniggers, and Futakuchi turns to him in indignation. "You're not going to defend me?"

"Well, he's not untrue."

"Tooru!"

"To be fair, he's horrible too," Iwaizumi sighs, but he's very obviously fighting back a laugh.

Oikawa pouts. "I'm thinking of siding with Kenji now because of you."

"Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing? Side with me! Dateko is better!"

"That is the one thing I can't agree with you on, Kenji, I'm sorry."

Chewing his lip, Futakuchi crosses his arms. "We kind of stopped the Karasuno's freak duo the first time we played them. We shut down their ace the previous year, too."

"They played you so hard in the end, though," Matsukawa laughs. "Their ace ended up making a comeback through you, you couldn't stop the freak duo, and you guys lost on your last season with your third years at that time."

"It's too soon to be laughing about that!"

"Losing is a part of life, Kenji, you must learn to accept the bad with the good."

"I'm trying to have a _fun, light-hearted conversation_ here, don't make me think about _life_!"

"Light hearted?" Iwaizumi looked surprised. "I thought we were having a team war."

 

 

 

"Internet cafe," Iwaizumi points out. Matsukawa slams on the breaks and screeches to a halt.

" _Where_?"

Iwaizumi rolls down his window and points at the cafe on the corner of the street. "Right there, where Oikawa and Futakuchi are ... wait, how the fuck -"

" _Wifi_ ," says Hanamaki, already tumbling out of the car. Iwaizumi forces Matsukawa to find a better parking spot than in the middle of the street before joining the others.

 

 

 

" _Wifi_ ," Hanamaki says, sipping his drink and breathing a long, satisfied sigh. Futakuchi gives him a sidelong glance. "You've been off wifi for less than 24 hours."

"Shut up, you and your boyfriend were the first ones out of the car."

 

 

 

Godziwachan: guys, help me find a boyfriend  
Watatatari: what the fuck  
Godziwachan: normally im ok with being around couples but im fifth wheeling way too hard here  
Godziwachan: [image sent]  
Watatatari: i mean i see the problem  
Watatatari: but i also dont  
Kunimiii: sit back and enjoy the show, Iwaizumi-san  
Shallot: there's nothing wrong with love!  
Godziwachan: you are all hopeless

 

  
Prettykawa: Iwa-chan, if you just wanted a boyfriend you could have told us!!  
Prettykawa: we'd have let you join ~  
Saltygummies: no we would most definitely have not.  
Prettykawa: jealous, Kenji?  
Saltygummies: my boyfriend just proposed inviting his childhood friend for like sixteen years into our relationship, why yes I am rather jealous  
Godziwachan: yeah no thanks  
Godziwachan: he's all yours, Futakuchi  
Prettkawa: do you not want me??  
Godziwachan: no

 

  
Saltygummies: guys we need to actually do something about this  
Saltygummies: this is literally physical evidence of how technology is polluting our society  
Prettykawa: hush  
Prettykawa: nobody caers  
Hanamaki'sbabe: i agree it is very depressing  
Hanamaki'sbabe: but i like it  
Matsukawa'sbabe: well Futakuchi does kind of have a point  
Prettykawa: don't fall for his tricks  
Hanamaki'sbabe: tricks?  
Prettykawa: he's taking law and going to social studies classes  
Prettykawa: he is literally learning how to manipulate you and get away with it  
Saltygummies: that's not how i'd describe my university life  
Prettykawa: well thats how i do  
Saltygummies: Tooru  
Saltygummies:  
Prettykawa:  
Godziwachan: but he's right, we are literally having an argument on our phones, seated less than thirty centimetres away from each other sitting at the same table and none of us are looking at each other  
Saltygummies: you're doing it too  
Godziwachan: so are you  
Saltygummies: im only on here to try and stop everyone else  
Godziwachan: well so am i  
Saltygummies:  
Godziwachan:  
Prettykawa: moving on...

 

 

 

"That took too long," Hanamaki says, unable to keep the anxiety off his face. "That took _way_ too long. What if it takes forever next time?"

Futakuchi stretches his arms, almost hitting a passer-by in the face. "Guess we'll die then."

"Futakuchi!"

"You're over-exaggerating," Iwaizumi muses, stirring his coffee. "It's not like we were trapped inside our phones."

"We might as well be!"

"I mean, we got off them in like another four minutes. That's not a long time."

Oikawa laughs. "Well, the point of this trip was so socialize and grow closer, but we didn't specify whether it had to be in real life or over texting, so we're good."

"Since when did we have a point to this trip?"

Matsukawa shrugs. "Oikawa came up with the idea, wherever Oikawa goes Iwaizumi must go too, me and Takahiro had nothing better to do and also wanted to annoy them with PDA the entire holiday, Futakuchi got dragged along because he's Oikawa's boyfriend and we haven't got much blackmail material on them yet."

Futakuchi chokes on his drink. "Blackmail _what_?"

 

 

 

"Somebody please stop them," Hanamaki's face appears between the gap between the two front seats, imploring. Matsukawa and Futakuchi do not stop; rather, their voices seem to rise to a higher volume as the chorus of the song starts up.

Iwaizumi shrugs. "Let them be. At least _they_ have nice singing voices." He glances sideways at Oikawa, who pouts.

"Iwa-chan, don't look at me like that!"

 

 

 

"Guys," Iwaizumi speaks up. "I need a nine letter word that is synonymous with 'bitterness, saltiness'. Any ideas?"

Oikawa raises his hand. "Obvious. 'Futakuchi'."

Futakuchi scowls. "Bitch." ("My point proven," says Oikawa.)

Iwaizumi suppresses a laugh. "It fits."

 

 

 

"Another one," Iwaizumi says a few minutes later. "Something-something-something, is disliked by others, but does not stop. What's the word?"

After glancing at the front of the car, Futakuchi grins and says, "MatsuHana's PDA."

Hanamaki raises his hand. "I also agree."

"Babe," Matsukawa says. Hanamaki just grins. "It's their fault for not liking our live-action porn."

Futakuchi chokes on his drink again. Iwaizumi throws an empty cup at Hanamaki's head.

 

 

 

"Holy crap," Hanamaki says as soon as the video loads. "How did they manage to convince Kyoutani to join in?"

"He's much tamer now," Yahaba promises, reaching over and catching the said boy by the arm and dragging him back into the screen as he speaks. His escape attempt foiled, Kyoutani just scowls.

"Put the phone somewhere," Hanamaki says, pushing his way into view. "We can't see all of you."

"Neither can we," Kunimi's voice, though the boy himself is somewhere off-screen, comes through the phone. Oikawa points behind him. "Kunimi-chan, we're in a car. We literally cannot move."

"You can go outside," replies Kunimi, now shuffling into view and pulling Kindaichi with him. "Unless you are currently driving on a busy road, in which case you are even more stupid than I gave you credit for."

"We're not driving!"

"Cold," Futakuchi complains.

"Man up," Kyoutani says. Futakuchi scowls back and opens the car door. "Guys, we're going outside."

"I'm not going to freeze to death because of your pettiness!"

"What pettiness?"

 

 

"The gym is so empty," Watari muses, glancing around. "I know the other club members have left, but it felt so empty even during practice."

Oikawa grins. "As expected, the absence of my presence must make such a huge difference, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Kyoutani casts a disineterested look sideways at the same time as Futakuchi tells Oikawa to reign his expanding ego back in. Oikawa, betrayed at being attacked by two people at once, huffs and crosses his arms.

"You two only agree on things when it comes to Oikawa-san being dumb," Yahaba notes, smiling. Futakuchi looks insulted. "Yahaba-chan, this is not -"

 

 

"I'm coming back over their as soon as I come back, okay?"

"Oikawa-san, you're not allowed on the school campus at that time."

"Who cares? Ushiwaka got Chibi-chan and Tobio into Shiratorizawa before!"

"You make it sound like he smuggled them in, he just wasn't bothered to stop them from following him. Also, he got into trouble later."

"Stop putting me off! I'm trying to be a good, caring captain to you all!"

"Trying?"

"I am! I am a good captain to you all!"

Kyountani grunts. "Past tense. Shigeru is captain now."

Oikawa stares. "I don't know whether to cry because of what you said or to scream because you just called Yahaba-chan that."

"Cry," Futakuchi advises, and dodges the kick that Oikawa sends him among laughter from both sides of the screen.

 

  
  
"Holy shit, it's dark now." Matsukawa glances up. "Shouldn't the school be closing soon? You guys should get going before it's too dark."

Kunimi shrugs. "We've already hidden from the caretaker that came around, we could stay here all night if we wanted to."

"But we're not," Yahaba finishes. "We'll go as soon as we finish this."

Hanamaki stands up and stretches. "Ow, that was way too long. My ankles are dead." He leans forward. "Don't slack off training! Even if we couldn't last year, you're definitely going to make it to the nationals and beat Shiratorizawa in our name!"

Futakuchi turns his head. "Dateko will go to the nationals."

"Kenji, shut up," Oikawa tells him.

 

 

"You guys aren't in school," Futakuchi observes as soon as the call connects. "Why aren't you at practice?"

"Cancelled," Sakunami says, smiling widely. "There was a power cut of some sort in the school, so we couldn't get in. And Aone-san decided to give us a day off, since we've been training a lot recently."

Futakuchi sighs. "Wish I could have a day off from these idiots." Oikawa looks betrayed and kicks him again, which Futakuchi dodges. "How's Aone as a stand-in captain?"

"Better than you," Kamasaki pokes his head into view, grinning. "How's our resident romantic doing?"

" _Resident romantic_ ," sniggers Hanamaki. Futakuchi glares at him until he stops laughing, then turns back to the screen. "Kamasaki-san, just because your charms aren't enough to have attracted anyone's attention yet doesn't mean you have to express your jealously towards my relationship so strongly."

" _Why you_ -"

"Anyway, why am I not surprised to see you here, Kamasaki-san?"

The camera zooms out a bit, and Moniwa shuffles into view. "It's school break, isn't it? It's not like we're stuck in different buildings during school break."

Futakuchi laughs, then says seriously, "Moniwa-san, I'm going to let you know I'm still mad at you for graduating and leaving me alone as a captain."

From somewhere off-screen, they hear Obara sniggering. "Yeah, you really weren't cut out for this, were you?"

" _Fine_ , let me resign as captain and dump all the stress and horrible sense of mature responsibility onto you, then!"

"I'm kidding," Obara replies lazily. "Chill, dude."

Onagawa blinks slowly. "We're kidding, but we not going to pretend that we didn't see you bitching about your captaincy responsibilities to Aone in the locker rooms."

"Or crying for four hours after the Inter-High."

"Or begging Coach five times to make someone else captain."

"Or trying to make Aone do all the admin with the excuse of his role as the vice-captain."

Matsukawa leans on the car and smirks at Futakuchi. "Wow, you're horrible."

Now red around the ears, Futakuchi glares daggers at the figures on the screen. "Stop making things up! I only did the first one!"

"Only?"

"First two, then!"

"What about the third?"

"I didn't _beg_!"

"The fourth?"

"That one is totally made up, you bastards!"

Hanamaki is doubled over laughing in the background, Matsukawa giggling next to him. He nudges Oikawa and whispers, "Be glad our team isn't as chaotic as theirs."

"Are you kidding me?" Oikawa whispers back. "You guys were, and still are, worse."

Matsukawa shrugs and watches as some of the Dateko first-years appear to start helping the third and ex-third years roasting their captain. "At least the juniors had some shred of respect for you, no matter how much you didn't earn it."

"Hey!"

 

 

Moniwa looks mildly concerned by the time that the arguing has ceased. "Should I be worried about the fact that you all just spent thirty minutes arguing about how bad a captain Futakuchi is? Did I make a mistake?"

" _Moniwa-san_!" 

Aone shakes his head. "He's a good captain."

Futakuchi presses his hand to his heart. "Aone, you are the best friend in the entire universe," he promises. "I'm going to treat you to all the kuri kinton you want when I get home."

Matsukawa nudges Oikawa again. "Treat us when we get home too."

Oikawa pretends not to hear him.

 

  
"You should probably get going now," Futakuchi says finally. "I would say 'Tell Kogane I said hi', but he's sent me about six hundred messages and will probably try to video call me six hundred times after this so I think I don't need to say that."

"He's improving quickly," Sakunami offers. "He's been practicing a lot over the break."

Futakuchi looks at him. "Setting or receiving or blocking?"

Sakunami falters. "Um, setting and receiving?"

"I've been trying to teach him," says Aone. Futakuchi notices the use of the word "trying" and sighs. "Okay guys, when we get back I'm going to put Operation Kogane into action. Be ready."

 

 

"What's Operation Kogane?" Hanamaki asks once they're back in the car. Futakuchi waves his hands around. "Something I've been trying to put off, but at this rate Kogane's not going to catch on until I do this."

"That sounds ominous," Matsukawa notes. Futakuchi glances at him. "Nah. Who do you think I am, some sadistic captain who likes torturing his teammates?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you, then. It's just an idea to help Kogane get used to keeping his arms together when he blocks, and also to help the rest of us be more in sync when we're read blocking. Because, you know ..." Futakuchi looks at Iwaizumi. "We lost a point to that last time."

Iwaizumi holds his hands up. "I was just trying to win!"

Futakuchi laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I don't blame anyone, or anything, just trying to look for ways to improve faster. Time isn't going to wait for us to train until we're ahead of everyone else."

Oikawa stares at him in awe. "You said something that made sense."

Futakuchi flicks Oikawa's forehead. "Shut up."

 

 

 

"You know," says Matsukawa, trying (and failing) to haul the tangle of tent poles out of the back of the car. "Let's bring a lorry next time and just have bunk beds and a heating system in the back."

"Stop complaining," Iwaizumi says, reaching over and helping Matsukawa pull out the poles. "Weren't you encouraging us to 'experience the road trips and camping in all its fullness' before we left?"

"That was before we knew it was going to be this freezing at night," Hanamaki shuffles past clutching a armful of tent, Matsukawa leans over and kisses him. "Thanks, babe."

" _Stop_ ," Iwaizumi stresses. "Kiss after we set the tents up. Preferably out of my sight."

Hanamaki dumps the tent pegs at the tent site and grins. "We know you like our little shows, Iwaizumi."

"Who said that?"

Matsukawa drags the tent poles over to the pegs and drops it there. "Nobody needs to say anything, we all know."

Iwaizumi slowly backs away to the car.

 

 

 

Oikawa wakes up and notices the depressing lack of something warm next to him. The sleeping bag refuses to give him any more heat, so he wriggles out and fumbles around for his shoes, before realizing that the sleeping bag next to his is empty.

Upon struggling to unzip the multiple tent flaps and tumbling out of the shelter onto the frozen grass, Oikawa spots Futakuchi standing by the little portable stove that Hanamaki insisted on bringing (despite its unique ability to put out the fire halfway through a meal and refuse to light for another thirty minutes), a couple of food packets on the ground next to him. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walks over looks down at the pot of boiling water, then back at Futakuchi.

"It's way to early to be up, don't you think?"

Futakuchi shrugs. "Early riser." He gestures to the other tent. "And someone has to make breakfast."

Oikawa hums in reply, watching his breath turn into white mist in the morning air. He's becoming increasingly aware of the coldness that's seeping through his probably-too-thin top, but he doesn't really want to move and walk all the way back into the tent.

Futakuchi whistles casually as he shrugs off his own coat and drapes it over Oikawa's shoulders. Oikawa stares at him indignation. 

"Kenji, you're not supposed to do that!"

"What? Why?"

"I'm the older one in this relationship, I'm supposed to be doing the manly stuff!"

Futakuchi snorts. " _Manly stuff_? Tooru, everyone here can see you are very obviously the girl in this relationship."

"You're younger than me!"

"By _one year_ ," Futakuchi emphasizes, grinning. "And that doesn't mean anything."

Oikawa huffs. "Why am I dating you?"

"Because you love me, and since you love me you're going to go into the tent and get me your coat before I freeze out here."

Already shuffling over towards the tent, Oikawa calls back, "Just wear yours! My coat probably won't fit you because I'm taller than you."

Futakuchi bristles. "By _one_ _millimeter_."

 

 

 

"Oh my god," Iwaizumi breathes as soon as they shut the door, "It's so _warm_ in here, I'm not leaving this place until it's summer again."

Oikawa elbows him. "Iwa-chan, be realistic."

Iwaizumi shrugs. "Okay, I'm just going to stay here the entire day."

"We can stay here until lunchtime," Matsukawa offers. "It'll be hard to find another town like this once we start driving again, and I saw a little restaurant nearby. We can eat there and then maybe stock up on some more snacks, then leave."

Hanamaki stares up at the towering shelves of books. "Man, I haven't been in a proper library for ages."

Futakuchi strolls forwards. "Really? I go a lot."

"Stop pretending to be an intellectual, Kenji."

"I'm not pretending! I have a higher IQ than you!"

"That wasn't an official test!"

"We took the same test and I scored higher, that makes me smarter than you."

Oikawa huffs and turns away, pretending not to hear Futakuchi giggling behind him.

 

 

  
"Should we wake them up?"

Matsukawa looks at the three figures currently knocked out on the large, squashy beanbags they found at the back of the library. He takes out his phone and begins to take pictures. "Nah. Let them sleep a bit longer."

"Fifteen minutes," Hanamaki agrees. "Then we go and get lunch because I can feel my hungriness coming."

"Could we sleep a bit too?" Matsukawa glances sideways at his boyfriend. "Oikawa and Futakuchi are being too cute and I'm feeling threatened."

Hanamaki laughs under his breath. "I ship them, though?"

"Who doesn't," Matsukawa replies. "I mean, seriously, look at them. I have never seen a gayer, cuter couple."

They both turn to look at the couple cuddling in their sleep. Hanamaki turns back to Matsukawa. "Well, I wouldn't say they're the _gayest_ couple around."

Matsukawa's face breaks into a grin. "Yeah. My bad."

Iwaizumi is still complaining twenty minutes later about the fact that he was woken up by the sounds of a heated make-out session and the first thing that he had to see was Hanamaki and Matsukawa only several feet away from him, kissing as if it was the last day on earth.

 

 

 

Oikawa stumbles into the building. " _Food_."

Futakuchi is half-heartedly holding him back as Iwaizumi picks a table and steers Hanamaki and Matsukawa towards it. The smell of cooking food and the warmth of the little diner sends a comfortable relaxing feeling through him; _too_ relaxing, maybe, as Matsukawa begins to nod off as soon as he sits down. Hanamaki catches him before he face-plants on the table.

"What do you guys want?" Iwaizumi opens up one of the menus. Oikawa groggily raises a hand. "Order everything, please."

Futakuchi pushes his hand back down. "Do they have any soba? Tooru says he's been craving that recently."

"I crave everything," Oikawa mumbles. "But not as much as you."

Futakuchi stutters and goes red, and Iwaizumi hides his laughter behind the menu.

 

 

 

  
"No."

Iwaizumi slaps Matsukawa's hand down. "We said no phones, remember?"

"But -"

" _No_."

They're interrupted by another thump from across the table. Futakuchi's hand is pinning down Hanamaki's phone.

"This is like whack-a-mole," Oikawa observes, amusement lacing his voice. Futakuchi pales. "Tooru, please don't."

"Do _not_ make a game out of this," Iwaizumi says.

"I am so making a game out of this," Matsukawa declares.

Iwaizumi stares at Matsukawa, who stares back, and slowly reaches into his pocket again.

Futakuchi stops trying after five minutes and goes to sleep instead.

 

 

  
Godziwachan: [video file attatched]  
Godziwa: #fifthwheeling #pleasegetmeaboyfriend  
Watatatari: fifth wheeling like a boss, Iwaizumi  
Kunimiii: Congratulations  
Shallot: if you knew you would be fifth wheeling between possibly the most affectionate, touchy couples in Japan why would you join them?  
Godziwachan: goodness knows im the only sensible one  
Saltygummies: you have your moments too  
Saltygummies: im the sensible one  
Godziwachan: no youre not  
Saltygummies: yes i am  
Kunimiii: i mean Futakuchi-san is a captain  
Kunimiii: a captain since his second year  
Kunimiii: Oikawa-san is also a captain but he is a six-year-old captain  
Saltygummies: remind me to treat you sometime, Kunimi  
Prettykawa: KENJI HE IS FLATTERING YOU  
Saltygummies: so?  
Saltygummies: nobody in Dateko appreciates my captaincy  
Saltygummies: except Aone  
Prettykawa: ARE YOU LETTING HIM DISS ME JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT PEOPLE COMPLIMETING YOU  
Saltygummies: yes  
Prettykawa: IM YOUR BOYFRIEND  
Saltygummies: yes  
Prettykawa: YOU LOVE ME  
Saltygummies: yes  
Prettykawa: ARE YOU ALWAYS GOING TO ANSWER YES TO ME  
Saltygummies: yes  
Prettykawa: MARRY ME  
Saltygummies: yes  
Prettykawa: wait what  
Prettykawa: Kenji  
Prettykawa: did you just  
Prettykawa: kenji why arent you answering  
Prettykawa: im going to start talking to you in real life if you dont answer  
Shallot: i mean you guys are all sitting a few feet from each other  
Prettykawa: KENJI DID YOU JUST  
Godziwachan: on second thoughts maybe being single isn't so bad

 

Godziwachan: [video file attatched]  
Godziwachan: nvm please get me a boyfriend  
Watatari: if youre so desperate  
Watatari: friends with benefits are a thing  
Godziwachan: NO  
Yahahahahahaba: I could always call Shirabu and ask him to bring Ushijima-san over  
Godziwachan: HELL NO  
Yahahahahahaba: Why not? I've heard he's very -  
Godziwachan: NO NO NO NO  
Godziwachan: OKAY IM KICKING ME AND OIFUTA AND MATSUHANA FROM THIS CHAT BECAUSE WE ACTUALLY NEED TO STOP GOING ON OUR PHONES WHEN WE'RE SITTING AT THE SAME TABLE  
Yahahahahahaba: this is the gen z way though  
Barkbarkbark: no its not  
Barkbarkbark: also someone make Oikawa change my username back before I kill him  
Barkbarkbark: who the fuck let him give everyone nicknames without permission  
Yahahahahahaba: no you wont  
Yahahahahahaba: anyway it suits you  
Yahahahahahaba: all bark and no bite ;)  
Watatatari: what the fuck  
Watatatari: have i been missing something  
Kunimiii: something very big, i'm surprised you haven't noticed  
Yahahahahahaba: no bite at all  
Barkbarkbark: i hate you  
Yahahahahahaba: you love me  
Barkbarkbark: fuck you  
Yahahahahahaba: you were planning to, weren't you?  
Barkbarkbark:  
Shallot: ... Kunimi let's leave

 

 

  
"Stop moving," Iwaizumi mumbles, tugging the sleeping bag over his head as far as it would go. Hanamaki stops moving for a moment, then begins to shuffle around again. Iwaizumi reaches over and throws the little spray bottle of insect repellent towards the rough direction of the noise. "Just sleep, it's like, one in the morning."

Hanamaki grumbles under his breath. "I can't wait for tonight to be over and I can go and sleep in my own comfortable warm bed again."

"Am I not comfortable and warm enough?"

Hanamaki's grin is somehow audible in the dark. "Issei, you're too _hot_."

Matsukawa snorts. Iwaizumi sighs.

Several minutes later, Hanamaki shuffles around some more. "I also want there to be way more days like these."

"Mood," Iwaizumi mutters. "But preferably without being surrounded by gross, constant reminders of your own single status."

"Iwaizumi, how hard is it to get a boyfriend? Half the school has a crush on you."

"What? No they don't!"

"You got like, fifty letters last Valentine's day."

"Stop making things up!"

 

 

"Invite me on another of your skirmishes _after_ I get a boyfriend," Iwaizumi says finally. Matsukawa laughs. "But you're going to end up tagging along to stop us from doing dumb things and getting arrested, so you might as well find a boyfriend quickly."

"Or _boyfriends_ ," Hanamaki adds. Iwaizumi can't see anything in the dark, but he vividly _feels_  the flirtatious wink Hanamaki is sending him. "Makki, I swear to god -"

 

 

 

"Say," Futakuchi pipes up as he struggles to light the small camping stove while wearing mittens, "How about bringing the whole team next time? More fun?"

" _No_."

"Why not?"

" _Why_?" Oikawa demands in return, looking aghast. "Dateko and Seijoh ... even if we just bring the regulars - even if we just bring the _starters_ , Seijoh will be uncontrollable, we will lose people before we even set off, there will be about six times more PDA and sexual tension and probably flat-out sex too, nobody will listen to anyone, blackmail will be coursing the entire team and -"

"Not to mention Dateko," Hanamaki shudders. "I went with Oikawa to your practice _once_  and I'm never going again."

"They're not _that_ bad," Futakuchi says indignantly.

Iwaizumi gives him a flat stare. Futakuchi wilts under the gaze. "Okay, maybe I just didn't make any effort to maintain order on that particular day because I knew that you were coming, but they're nowhere near as bad as Seijoh."

"Debatable," Oikawa says. "Anyway, I think we have decided it is a terrible idea to bring both teams on the trip. Let's move on - Kenji, are you still trying to use that with mittens on? It's not going to work -"

"It will!"

 

 

  
"Dude, you are driving slower than Yahaba doing his warm-up laps, what's the issue?"

Futakuchi snickers. "I'm telling Yahaba-chan that. He is going to flip."

Oikawa stares at him. "You and your second-year captains ..."

"What's wrong with enjoying the scenery?" Hanamaki complains. "It's nice to be able to drive without paying attention but not be at the risk of dying."

"You're _not_ paying attention -?!"

 

 

  
Yahaba stares at his phone in indignation. "I can't believe they said that about me!"

Nobody pays him any attention, and Yahaba frowns. "Why does nobody listen to me?"

A few feet away, Kyoutani bends to scoop up a stray ball and throws it at Yahaba, who fumbles to catch it without dropping his phone.

"Not intimidating enough," he says gruffly, and Yahaba goes red. "Well, excuse me -"

 

 

Godziwachan: [image attached]  
GOdziwachan: {image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Prettykawa: Iwa chan you're like those moms who share every single one of the 484352896289374 photos they took at a family outing stop sending so much  
Godziwachan: its four photos  
Godziwachan: youre not even in any of them  
Prettykwawa: Iwa chan i know half of your gallery is me  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: [image attached]  
Godziwachan: well here you are  
Hanamaki'sbabe: damn  
Hanamaki'sbabe: sometimes i forget that Iwaizumi is taking photography classes  
Saltygummies: iwaizumiii send them to be  
Prettykawa: NO  
Saltygummies: tooru i have like 348523849523894563289479324701 discriminating photos of you anyway whats the big problem  
Prettykawa: NO  
Godziwachan: done  
Saltygummies: hey that was fast  
Saltygummies: guess he really wants to embarrass you, tooru  
Prettykawa: IWA CHAN WHY  
Matsukawa'sbabe: okay but those middle ones were really pretty  
Matsukawa'sbabe: like the silhouette thing and the sunset was nice  
Hanamaki'sbabe: and the subject of the photo  
Hanamaki'sbabe: like wedding photoshoots  
Matsukawa'sbabe: dude you read my mind  
Saltygummies: wedding?????  
Saltygummies: how did you find out about that  
Godziwachan: wait  
Hanamaki'sbabe: what  
Matsukawa'sbabe: WHAT  
Prettykawa: GUYS HES JOKING  
Prettykawa: AND KENJI YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A TALK ABOUT CASUALLY ROUNDABOUTEDLY PROPOSING ON GROUP CHATS  
Saltygummies: roundaboutedly?  
Saltygummies: i thought i was being clear  
Prettykawa: KENJI YOU ARE LIKE 13  
Hanamaki'sbabe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Saltygummies: I AM _ONE YEAR_ YOUNGER THAN YOU  
Saltygummies: THAT DOES _NOT_ MAKE ME 13  
Prettykawa: sorry, youre so short i keep mistaking your age  
Saltygummies: _ONE_  
Saltygummies: _FUCKING_  
Saltygummies: **_MILLIMETER_ **  
Godzwaichan: be glad you're over 180cm at least  
Matsukawa'sbabe: LMAOOOOO

 

 

  
Prettykawa: guysss my own bed feels hella comfty after sleeping on rocks for the last few days but also i lowkey miss the camping ;_;  
Saltygummies: nah you just miss us having a tent all to ourselves  
Prettykawa: yeah, and that ;)  
Godziwachan: I'm just going to pretend I didn't read that  
Hanamaki'sbabe: well at least me and makki are together where Iwaizumi isn't next to us  
Matsukawa'sbabe: some 'peace' to ourselves  
Hanamaki'sbabe: peace but not quiet ;)))  
Godziwachan: please  
Godziwachan: i do not need this at midnight  
Hanamaki'sbabe: iwaizumiiiiiiii  
Godziwachan: no  
Matsukawa'sbabe: our offer still stands ;)))))  
Godziwachan: NO  
Godziwachan: anyway i know you two arent too loud at night  
Godziwachan: _youre_  the types to just cuddle and fall asleep in like two minutes, _thankfully_  
Prettykawa: hey i feel an insult targeted towards me  
Godziwachan: good, i meant for you to get it  
Saltygummies: he's just jealous  
Saltygummies: hes old and doesn't have the energy that youngsters do  
Godziwachan: um  
Godziwachan: i am one year older than you and also the same age as your boyfriend  
Hanamaki'sbabe: physically, yes  
Prettykawa: mentally, no  
Matsukawa'sbabe: not gonna forget that mental age quiz  
Hanamaki'sbabe: even coach got a younger age than you  
Godziwachan: erase that from your memory before i kill you  
Saltygummies: hey hey whats this  
Saltygummies: i didnt hear about this tell me  
Godziwachan: no  
Hanamaki'sbabe: yes  
Godziwachan: why do i bother  
Prettykawa: you love us  
Godziwachan: god knows why  
Matsukawa'sbabe: love you too iwaizumiiiii

 

 

 

Godziwachan: but seriously next time you better invite me again or i am gonna crash your outings   
Hanamaki'sbabe: iwa chann we would never forget you   
Saltygummies: yeah iwaizumi   
Saltygummies: we'd just forget everyone else   
Prettykawa: sometimes i wonder if we're really dating   
Matsukawa'sbabe: im offended   
Matsukawa'sbabe: who would back you up in your ridiculous arguments @Hanamaki'sbabe   
Hanamaki'sbabe: sorry babe 

 

 

 

Prettykawa: [image attached]  
Saltygummies: is this  
Saltygummies: oh  
Saltygummies: i dont know whether to say DELETE THAT or to be flattered and tell you to send it to me   
Prettykawa: [image attached]  
Saltygummies: well okay you decided that for me then   
Saltygummies: [image attached]  
Prettykawa: couple backgrounds <3   
Saltygummies: stop   
Saltygummies: its just a nice photo   
Prettykawa: Kenji <3   
Saltygummies: WHAT   
Prettykawa: Kenjiiiiiiiiiiii <3   
Saltygummies: oh my god okay   
Saltygummies: what is it   
Saltygummies: what do you want   
Prettykawa: i love you   
Saltygummies: i know   
Prettykawa:   
Saltygummies:   
Prettykawa:  
Saltygummies:  
Saltygummies: FINE   
Saltygummies: youre going to do this every time? annoying   
Prettykawa:   
Saltygummies: FINE FINE   
Saltygummeis: love you too   
Prettykawa: <33333333  
Saltygummies: ....  
Saltygummies: ....<  
Saltygummies: .........  
Saltygummies: ................<......3......  
Prettykawa: <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<3333333333333333333  
Saltygummies: please stop  
Saltygummies:   
Saltygummies: call me in the morning ok   
Prettykawa: <3

 

 

 

Oikawa closes the messaging app and looks at his phone background for a few more seconds. In the photo, he sky is orange, streaked with blue and pink and gold, red-rimmed clouds hanging in the sky, and in the center of the photo, unaware of the camera, is Futakuchi and him, the both of them sitting on top of the car, two dark silhouettes against the sunset.

It's a pretty picture.

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow that was actually longer than i expected because I kept adding bits in while I was proof reading and I - >_< i hope it wasn't too long  
> Oifuta is love, oifuta is life <3 and I love the Seijoh boys too much and couldn't resist adding Matsuhana XD  
> Hail to 3x3, the captain of our tiny little Oifuta ship (one day it will upgrade from a little raft into a mighty cruiseboat)  
> I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
